Water Lily
by Alexxisonfire
Summary: Lillium Atlas is the shy, gentle pirate of the Cross-pirates, a crew hated by most sailing the seas. Lilli dreams and greets a mysterious man while sailing in the sea of dreams, meaning they will meet again. soon she visits an island and the unexpected happens... KIDNAP! Join Lilli as she attempts to avoid the worst when trying to reunite with her nakama. OcxAce/OcxMarco Some Lemon


[One Piece Fanfic]

Disclaimer:

I only own Lillium Atlas, and the Cross pirates.

~Oc x Ace~Oc x Marco~

\(owo)/ The voice of the singer who sings "kamisama hajimemashita" is how I imagine Lilli's voice to sound.

-few minor alterations have been made to fit with plot -

To be loved and seen for who I am is all I have ever wanted. Am I selfish to ask for such a thing?

Steam screamed as it exreated from the all the pipes around me. I sat there dazed, drifting away to the rhythm of each gust. This is my life and what I look forward to. I, the second platoon captain of the famous pirate crew known as the Cross pirates, should know my fate. To protect the Flagship and Captain Cross. Captain doesn't believe so and always drunkenly babbles about how I'm made for more. I know this is not true though, not for my unlucky soul. Everything has been quiet for the past couple of days but I know a storm is brewing ahead, metaphorically I mean. .

As I closed my eyes in a relaxing manner, I notice that I sub-consiously ventured up to the main deck.

"Oi Lillium, back so soon?" I chuckle hearing a familiar voice flood my ears.

"Sooner than I thought Captain." I replied with my soft voice. Captain burst into a loud rumbling laughter before settling down.

"Good good. You usually seem to space..." captain teased me a bit about my shy, aloof personality.

"I guess I just get lost in my thoughts captain." I hushly replied. I gentle closed my multicolored eyes. I took a deep breath in holding it for a couple of seconds. I finally exhaled and twisted on the balls of my feet toward the direction of my next location... my room. I shyly avoided everyone like the plague. Im extremely shy but when I'm with my best friends, I'm actually quirky and gently outgoing. Fixing and maintaining the Problems on islands capt'n protects is a long tough job, and on top of that being a platoon leader who needs to protect and train all the rookies under command. It practically leaves me with barely any free time for seeing my other friends. which is ironic because wh would have thought i had the ability tomake friends. Whenever I have time (which is rare) I will go crash a party, or read a book, or even go shopping for bracelets. You see I have this obsession to buy a bracelet from every island i have visited. I usaully buy friends style bracelets and tie them on my left wrist of right ankle.

Snapping out of my daze I stood in front of a bright blue door with "Lilli", which is my nickname, painted neatly in a glittery purple paint. Grasping onto the door knob, I flicked my wrist and the door "clicked" open. I shuffled inside the extremely messy space. On my way to my massive bed I decided on picking up dirty laundry and other left out belongings such as books, blue prints, pens, and other odd gadgets. My room was quite large for being on a ship but then again I some what of a "big shot" here I guess, my bounty just peaked up to 590,000,000 beri the other day. Not that I really care. Plus this ship is massive. This is the "Medusa" after all, one of the largest ships sailing the seas as of the moment. Once all the my clutter was picked up and put back in place, I collapsed down onto my queen sized bed. Heaving a sigh my body rolled onto my side, shifting my limbs into fetal position.

I Wraped my tiny hands around my knees, and pulled them into my chest. My neatly braided blond and red streaked brown hair fell around my now relaxed shoulders. Hair from my bangs fell in front of my teal eyes. Lazily my vision blurred and before I knew it my long lashes followed with my eye lids sealed them selves into slumber.

"Lilli" It sounds like a voice within me whispers. My lids slowly opened. The moment I realized where I was, panic flooded through me. I tried to flail my arms but my muscles defied my request. To my suprise I didnt need oxygen, not here. Sinking, I'm sinking into the depths of the vast blue. I lifted my head to catch the sight above me. Sunlight penitrating the ceiling of water above me. My hair was free flowing out of my usual fish tail braid. The bland and red strands in my locks glisten in the penitrating rays. Different shades of blues and greens dance around my body as I watch mesmerized. Who knew drowning could be such a beautiful process. "Lilli" a hushed voice cooed. I manage to twist my body in the direction of my caller. A man. looking around my age, 20 maybe 21? Wearing a brown leather hat with red beads around the top and around his neck. His black locks were generally long accented by glistening silver orbs. Shirtless and fit. He looked as suprised as I did. We reached out, our palms touching. I quickily retracted my small hand afraid and shocked that this person was solid and real. "Who are you?" My question barely making its way out of my mouth. His eyes gleamed as he studied me. We stared, whilst sinking further down in the blue abyss. "You are gorgeous." he exclaimed avoiding the question. His voice was not the one that had called me but I am satisfied with what I found instead.

A pink hue kissed the apples of my cheeks. I hesitated with softly replying. "T-thankyou. but like I said Who are you?" I questioned not so harshly this time around. A frown tugged at his lips revealing disappointment. "You just called me didn't you?" A hint of hurt in his voice. I became even more flustered. why. why am I acting so selfconsious?! I mentally scolded myself for my shyness before gentley answering. "Unfortunatly no. I'm sorry. I'm Lillium Atlas By the way, but my friends call me Lilli for short." I extended a hand with a warm welcoming smile. His entire face lit up. He also extended his hand to mine and they met half way. Warmth radiated from his hand. "Yeah. I'm Ace. Portgas D. Ace. my name is already short though. " He joked and I shyly giggled.

I offered a smile and a friendly question flew at me from him. " So what brings you here in these seas?" He happily interrigated. Completely confused I shoot him a sceptical look. "What do you mean?" To be honest I had completely no idea what Mr. Ace was referring to. "Well..." Ace started. "We are sailing on the Dream seas, right?" Ive only heard rumours about the dream seas, saying that if you sail through those waters you meet a potential friend sailing on the same seas. After Realization I nod. "oh yeah I guess, this makes us friends, well soon." I give a cute little laugh. He chuckled and nodded his head. We sat there in the moment with a carefree atmosphere. I barey know this man but he makes me want to break down my walls.

A swooshing noise pulled me out of my frame of joy. My head set aback and the world above us begain to swirl. I glanced back to peering joyful eyes. His softened voice soothed my ears.

"Until we meet again Lilli-tan." His name for me brought a hush of pink to my cheeks. In embarrassment I averted my eyes from his stare. The last thing heard was a gentle laugh, probably to my reaction and my vision faded to a noir.

Lazily I lifted my heeavy lids to a hazey scene. My multi-colored irises slowly began to adjust to the hazey lighting of the dawn streaming in through the porthole from across the room. I rubbed my eyes with one hand and yawned. The morning sunlight shone on my face. A sleepy grin tugged at my slightly chapped lips. Instinctually I licked the chapped skin and began to think deeply.

I want to meet him... Ace-dono


End file.
